


The stars can see your suffering and yet they won´t do anything about it

by CrazyFanQueerVampire



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Complete, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Hurt No Comfort, I dont know how to tag, I guess this is the end, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Mommy Issues, Not Happy, One Shot, Regret, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, literally just hurt, yikes idk what this is but I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyFanQueerVampire/pseuds/CrazyFanQueerVampire
Summary: He couldn´t  believed it but it was true. He was only being burden for as long as his mother realized she was pregnant. Was it was fault for being alive? He doesn´t know...what he does know is that his mom had enough and she was going to do something about it.Klaus just wouldn´t ever though she would actually do it.
Relationships: Mom/son - Relationship





	The stars can see your suffering and yet they won´t do anything about it

,,Mom?“

Klaus looked at the person in front him...or more like a shadow of what that person used to be.

,,Mom please, y-you-you are scaring me, what is-“

,,I want you to leave.“

The oxygen escaped from his lungs. He could only pray he haven´t heard what his mind was yelling at him, probably make him know that this was real. But there was no more scream from her, only whispered words with hatred and so much tiredness in them...He wanted to ask tho what she meant but he knew. Deep in his soul he knew and the realization he tried to ignore for as long as he could remember crawled on the walls of his heart with its bloody nails, scratching it inside, leaving only marks and scars that will never heal. And yet, he asked: ,,Why?“

Slowly she turned around.

Seconds became minutes, more than enough for Klaus to remember every single detail of that late night. ,,Because I don´t want you in my life. I have never wanted to and I tried so fucking hard to love you but you are...you will never be the son I wanted to. I never wanted you and I hate for ruining my fucking life. I could...I could be happy...and...“ she took large breath, probably the same breath Klaus couldn´t get right now., ,,...and-and I know it is not your fault to be here. It is actually my fault. I ruined my life for you and because of you. I fucked up, I made a mistake just so you got a life. But I guess I was wrong, because I…I-I thought it would be different with you in my life you know? But it is not, It is really not. It is just worse and worse and every fucking day is another nightmare with you in it. I should have killed you while you were in my body, because now I can´t do it. Not legally, right ?“ ,she laughed a little but there was not a single drop of happiness in there. To Klaus ears it sounded like a broken sob. ,,I should have killed you when I had an opportunity but now...it´s too late. So please...get the fuck out of my house...and never come back, because I fucking hate you Klaus. You ruined me and unless you are gone, you will hurt not only me but… you too.“

She stared at him with dull eyes, expression blank and Klaus tried to remember the times when she looked at him with love. When she played hide and seek in that old room with bugs in it, when she gave him cold bath in the motel room next to the road to Drug City as they called it. When she gave him hope that he will do well in school, that on he will be as smart as she was and he will go to the university unlike her... But he couldn´t recall not a single time when her words met her eyes. Never until know.

,,Please...go Klaus...be free...we will both get free...“ she cried out loud with no tears rolling down her face. Klaus was the crying one, crying mess praying this wasn´t real that it was just another nightmare he had…But it was not.

He doesn´t remember much afterwards. It was miracle he could move, his knees were shaky barely keeping him on his feet. He couldn´t see much, which was probably the best for him because one more look from him mom and he would probably turn into unstable mess of tears.

_I won´t even have the chance to say goodbye to Lisa._

At least he won´t fuck up her life too. Saying goodbye forever to his nine near old step sister would probably hurt more than just vanishing from her life...right? It has to, it had to.

The door behind him shut. How…When he got outside? No no no this-this can´t be true he…he haven´t even said goodbye to his mom!

He stood paralyzed on the road he used to know. Cold air was getting under his clothes, making his body shiver. And yet…he couldn´t feel any of that. Non of that felt real.

_Is this the...end? Please let be it, please let this be the end of his life, please God if you are out there, please end me, please I´m begging you...just let my existence disappear please please, I´m begging you, let me ego...please...Just let me go to the peace...let me fly to the numbness I welcome...let me leave this state of mind...let me drown...I have no fire in my which could warm me anymore, I am barely floating on the water, I can´t see the stars above. There´s no moon, no shine from little fire hearts...the cold makes my bones fall into parts....don´t lift me up, don´t give me air into my lungs...let me go my dear God, just let me drown..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This work is for no particular fandom, it´s un-categoriezed work which I felt just like writing. I hope you liked it and I´m sorry for any mistakes I made, english is not my first language. Have a nice day!


End file.
